Music, HetaliaStyle!
by dppokegirl23
Summary: I did this with Notepad, I'm sorry...Anyway, this is the music meme!


Music Meme

Me: This is the first time I am doing a meme! Anyway, this is the music meme from Hetalia. I put a little spin on it by doing crossovers!  
Dianne: I'm getting worried about Disclaimer. Casey does not own anything.  
Feliciano: Ve...USxUK, CanadaOC, crossovers, homosexuality...PASTA! Ve...pre- and post-Blackout.  
Me: Couldn't find a better replacement. Sorry.

* * *

1. The Lost Children by Michael Jackson

"Where are you, Alfred?!" Arthur was counting down the seconds before he completely lost it.

Alfred had gone MISSING!

Arthur had searched in the meeting room, looked at Evalynn's guest hut, checked France's room, glared down Russia's stuff...NOTHING!!

Where was that stupid country?

"BOO!"

A flash of sapphire eyes surprised Arthur, literally making him kiss the ceiling.

"YOU WANKER! WHY DID YOU GO MISSING?!"

"Sorry, Iggy, but I helped Homer Simpson find Bart. And let me tell you, it feels good to help someone. I'm off to help Monica Caison now!"

_D**n Alfred and his tenacity_, thought Arthur.

* * *

2. Could It Be by Christy Carlson Romano

"Jeez, Canada, after you broke up with India, you've been quieter than ever." Evalynn stroked Kumajirou's fur. "Now little Kumajirou here wants to play!"

"I don't want to," Canada replied, digging his face even further into his pillow.

Evalynn smiled. She pulled Canada up by his hair and pushed her lips onto his.

"Mmm...you taste real good," Evalynn chuckled after pushing away.

* * *

3. I'm Not A Girl, Not Yet A Woman by Britney Spears

"Great. Thanks for the help." Hungary stormed off, swearing under her breath. What did she see from that stupid Austrian?!

"WAIT! ELIZAVETA!" Austria glanced at the female country's feet as he chased after her in his house.

"I NEED SOME TIME TO THINK, OKAY?!" Hungary practically yelled, slamming the door shut.

Oh. Austria laid himself down. Was that what she wanted?

* * *

4. I'll Be There by The Jackson Five

Inside the Pie Hole, Ludwig felt a little saddened.

Italy was staring down at his pie and looked saddened as well.

"Look...Feliciano...I'm sorry."

"Ve...it's okay."

The stony silence, Ludwig could not take. He grabbed Feliciano's hand.

"Whatever is on your mind, tell me. I love you, and I'll be there. I'll keep holding on, okay?"

* * *

5. We Are The World by Various Artists

Seven of Nine had never seen a meeting like this. But then again, she supposed it was common for the Hetalia universe.

Everyone was arguing with one another, except for the inter-universal visitors, who looked uncomfortable.

However, she heard not a peek from the Philippines, or Evalynn. She feared that Evalynn was feeling uncomfortable as well.

She was proven wrong when Evalynn yelled.

"SHUT UP!"

Each one of the people at the meeting suddenly stopped whatever they were doing.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP! WE AIN'T GONNA JUST SIT HERE ARGUING AMONGST OURSELVES, ARE WE?! WE'VE GOT TO SOLVE THE ECONOMIC RECESSION, STOP GLOBAL WARMING, AND FRANCE, DON'T YOU DARE PUT YOUR HANDS INSIDE KIRK'S PANTS!"

Seven smiled. She didn't know the Philippines had some leadership skills. She supposed it was from watching Boy Scouts and Girl Scouts.

And somehow, Seven of Nine, former Borg drone, felt jealous of the country.

* * *

6. Find Yourself by Brad Paisley

America felt so tired! Swine flu was breaking his every bone, and the recession had given him the cold.

He didn't want to live life in the fast lane anymore. Lucky Matty, with Evalynn as his girlfriend. Alfred's boyfriend was currently dealing with the swine flu as well, and he couldn't afford to come over to England's house. He'd just recovered from his own bout!

"You miss Arthur, don't you?" asked Ash, who was visiting with his off-screen girlfriend Dianne.

"Yep."

"You know, I feel the same thing whenever Dianne isn't around."

Dianne elbowed Ash. "You know what we both do when we miss each other?"

"What?" America asked.

"We call each other, IM each other, and play Hero Rising with Charlie Landers. But the best part is recalling the memories we spend together. Why don't you try that?" Dianne suggested.

Ash pulled her in for a kiss just as Alfred flipped open his laptop and started up the Hero Rising game.

He knew Iggy, as Blue Brit, would come on. He always did.

* * *

7. Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus

Oh GOD!! The excruciating pain in a few of the country's legs was enough to make them begin cussing under their breaths. And all because of a dance party on the Enterprise-E!

It started when Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana and Michael Jackson (well, a hologram of him) infused Hoedown Throwdown with some MJ moves.

Now the dance was twice as hard, with England falling all over the place and Buffy twisting her ankle.

"Stick it, moonwalk..." Evalynn fell again, too.

She burst into fits of laughter as Harry Potter himself fell at the Hip Hop It step.

One by one, everyone fell to the ground, leaving America and England dancing the night away.

"Nice!" Danny Fenton commented. They all laughed.

* * *

8. Blame It On The Boogie by Michael Jackson

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF OJ SIMPSON!" The sequel to that previous dance party was now taking place in the UN party room (who knew the countries had one?).

The one who had cried out was a ticked-off Sally Solomon of 3rd Rock From The Sun, but she seemed to enjoy it.

Harry stared at Evalynn's form as she moonwalked at the 3rd "I just can't control my feet" line. He made a note to try asking some of his still-single friends if they had flirted with her.

Seven was uncharacteristically dizzy, as she had a little too much to drink.

Michael noted that it was very chaotic indeed to a laughing (and drunk) England.

"They were pretty much falling all over the place!" Michael chuckled to himself as England hiccupped again.

He was looking forward to the next dance party.

* * *

9. Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa Anne Hudgens and Zac Efron

"Take my hand, Evalynn. The waltz isn't as easy as ballet." Matthew spun Evalynn around the ballroom, practicing for a Royal Ball that England was holding.

"Matt, you're pretty good at this! I feel so small now," laughed the female country as she fell back into Canada's embrace.

"Hey, it's just practice. Wait 'til the Royal Ball to try out the waltz." Canada then kissed Philippines, as both stepped around the holographic ballroom.

Outside the holodeck, Michael Jackson impatiently checked his watch repeatedly while Picard stood by, dodging France's perverted hands. "When on Earth will they finish up?!" Michael muttered under his breath.

* * *

10. Butterfly Fly Away by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

Alfred smiled as he stroked a baby Arthur's blonde hair. What a role reversal.

Somehow, through a spell gone wrong, Arthur had turned into a baby, and was now curled up in Alfred's bed. Evalynn had told him that it would wear off after a week or two.

Alfred began to sing a lullaby Miley had taught him.

"Caterpillar in the tree

How you wonder who you'll be

Can't go far but you

Can always dream

Wish you may and wish you might

Don't you worry

Hold on tight

I promise you there will come a day..."

Alfred kissed Arthur's forehead.

"Butterfly fly away."

* * *

Me: I like Butterfly Fly Away best! No trace of crack inside number 10, yes, but it's SOOO nice!  
Sally: Can I Have This Dance is better! It has a lot of romance, you know.  
Harry: Oh, Blame It On The Boogie is crazy and fun!  
Miley: Who likes Hoedown Throwdown?  
Me: Tell me which song you liked best! R AND R!


End file.
